Toy vehicles that can be launched from another object are a source of amusement for children and adults alike. Some examples of previous vehicle launching platforms include motorcycles launched from carrying cases, aircraft launched from space vehicles, and cars or trucks launched from helicopters, tractors, or other cars. The ways in which a vehicle departs its carrier object have included launching from a split-open front end of a vehicle, exiting the trunk area at the rear of a truck, and dropping from the bottom of a carrier. Regarding the mobility of vehicle launchers, launched vehicles have been configured to be spring-launched from a carrier, to have an independent power source from its mother vehicle, or to be the power source for enabling its carrying vehicle to move. There is a continuing demand for novel features and developments in vehicle launchers to provide new and exciting modes of entertainment.